El n o es lo que aparenta
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Remi piensa en su amigo Mattia.. desde que lo conoció hasta unas horas de conocer a corazón alegre


El no es lo que aparenta.  
By ryukun  
  
Este fic esta situado cuando Remi encuentra a Mattia por primera vez.. y antes de que cnocieran a Corazon alegre II.. lo siento pero la memoria no la tnego muy bien enfocada. :P ha pasado tanto tiempo  
  
  
Remi P.V.  
P.V.= Punto de vista  
La primera vez que lo vi no me pareció la gran cosa.  
  
Es cierto que Matti es muy diferente a los niños que conocía.  
En cierto modo me cayó mal.  
Tratar de quitarme dinero..  
  
Un dinero que no era mío..  
Que lo ganamos con tanto trabajo..  
Y que sabía que lo necesitaríamos después de la servino y Diche no estaban más con nosotros..  
  
si me enojé con él..  
Y me dio mucho miedo cuando me perdí en paris..  
Sin embargo Mattia me ayudó a regresar a salvo con mi amo..  
  
Creí que no lo volvería a ver..  
Finalmente después de que mi amo murió..  
Creí que ya nunca volvería a paris..  
Que ya no sería artista ambulante..  
  
Regresar a Paris y encontrarme con Mattia fue algo que no estaba preparado para hacer..  
  
Y después de que se auto invitó a venir conmigo..  
Al principio pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo..  
Pero cuando me empezó a seguir por el camino..  
Creí que estaba jugando..  
Pasó el primer kilometro y mattia se empezó a quejar..  
Yo no lo entendía si todo el santo día se la vivía ne la calle.  
  
Mattia pasaba más tiempo parado que yo..  
Pero luego entendí la razón cuando Mattia se lavó los pies esa noche..  
Usó el agua de nuestra cantinflora, pero no dije nada al ver sus ampollas.  
  
Después entendí que Mattia había caminado sobre piedras dura y no estaba acostumbrado a caminar en la tierra suelta ni que le entrarán las piedras en los zapatos..  
  
En un priincipio creí que se regresaría de vuelta a paris..  
Que me tomaba el pelo una vez más..  
Sin embargo querría creer en su palabra..  
  
A veces pasabamos cerca de un viajero y Mattia trataba de sacarle algo de dinero..  
No podía decirle nada.. solamente me le quedaba viendo con toda la severidad que podía.. Con todo el semblante duro del señor Bitalis..  
  
Y al final.. Mattia se tropezaba y dejaba en paz el dinero del señor..  
Mattia siempre tocaba el violín..  
Lo toca mejor que yo..  
Pero desde que esta con nosotros..  
Su violín para hechizar con las canciones que le he enseñado del señor Bitalis..  
En los ensayos que hacemos..  
Mattia guarda silencio y escucha atentamente cuando empiezo a cantar.  
  
Me ha dicho que le enseñe a cantar..  
Pero es dificil..  
No soy como el señor Bitalis..  
Cuando empecé no sabía cantar.. pero el señor bitalis me hizo cantar muy bien..  
  
A veces desearía cantar como lo hacia él..  
Cuando cnató en la colina..  
Esa canción aun la recuerdo..  
Esta muy grabada dentro de mí..  
Era tan hermosa..  
Desearía saber que es lo que dice..  
  
Desgraciadamente a pesar de la aydua de mattia.. necesitamos más ayuda..  
  
No puedo hacer muchos de los numeros que hacía con el señor bitalis..  
Si al menos hubiera alguien que pudiera hacer los papeles de Corazon alegre.  
  
Lo extraño.. aun lo extraño..  
Siempre en el hombro del señor bitalis.. y luego a dulche.. y al voraz servino que nos metió en muchos lios.. pero que sabía como caminar en uan pelota..  
  
Aun no sé que es lo que no depará el largo camino..  
Estoy asustado..  
Porque Mattia esta a mi lado  
Devería sentirme contento..  
Pero y si ahora fracaso..  
La ultima vez que estuve solo encontré a la señora Milligan..  
Mattia esta a mi lado esta vez..  
  
Tengo miedo de que vaya a meterse en líos y vayamos a la carcel..  
No quiero ir a la carcel..  
Mattia sigue dormido..  
No te dejaré robar de nuevo Mattia..  
Hay algo que no esta esperando..  
No te desanimes Mattia..  
  
Sigue adelante..  
Porque si sigues adelante..  
Me darás fuerzas..  
Porque ya no estaré solo..  
Solo espero que algún día..  
  
Podamos encontrar la felicidad..  
  
"Remi.. ¿que horas es?"  
"Son las seis"  
"Dejame dormir otra vez.. soñe que estaba en paris y que tocaba el violin en un teatro.. la gente venía verme por montones"  
"Nada que a dormir flojo.. debes ensayar la melodia que te enseñe ayer.."  
"¿Porque? si tu mismo dijiste que solo la podemos usar cuando representemos la obra esa del genera corazon alegre"  
"La vas a ensayar mattia.. porque presiento que la vamos a representar más pronto de lo que crees"  
"Te ves m uy seguro remi.. ¿Sabes algo que yo no?"  
"Un presentimiento"  
"Tengo una idea si subimos a un tren podremos ir más rápido y no tendremos que caminar"  
"Eres un flojo Mattia"  
"Es que me duelen lo pies"  
"ESta bien"  
"Yupii"  
  
The end. 


End file.
